The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus such as desk-top type personal computers, portable type personal computers, word processors and the like. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a system for reducing a time involved in starting (or restarting) or activating operation of such information processing apparatus from a stopped state or a suspended state.
In the information processing apparatus such as mentioned above, it is known to save internal information of the information processing apparatus when the operation thereof is to be suspended. By way of example, there is disclosed in JP-A-8-76872 such arrangement that when a voltage supplied to an information processing apparatus from a battery is high, a so-called active suspension is validated with the contents of a volatile storage unit being held as it is, while when the supply voltage is low, a so-called 0V-suspension is effectuated with the contents of the volatile storage unit being saved onto a nonvolatile storage device.
Further, in JP-A-8-87366, such scheme is proposed according to which the system state is periodically stored in a hard disk device at predetermined time points (referred to as the check point) with a view to making it possible to restore the system state on the basis of the data stored in the hard disk device when external AC power supply is unexpectedly broken.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus having enhanced operation efficiency or performance because of reduction of a time taken for activating or starting or resuming operation of the information processing apparatus from an operation-suspended state or a stopped state.
In view of the above and other objects which will become apparent as the description proceeds, the present invention is directed to an information processing apparatus which includes a volatile storage unit and a nonvolatile storage device for holding or storing information concerning internal states when the information processing apparatus is operating. The information processing apparatus provide an arrangement that even when operation of the information processing apparatus once put into operation with an operating system or OS (Operating System) program and others having been activated is suspended in response to a command inputted through an appropriate manipulation unit by user, the internal information prevailing in the information processing apparatus immediately before the suspension of operation thereof can remain, being held intact continuously.
As the internal information, there may be mentioned algorithm information inclusive of an operating system or OS program and processing programs executed by a processing unit, processed data inclusive of data for display (or display-destined data) as generated in a storage unit, and circuit state information concerning the states of the electronic circuits incorporated in the information processing apparatus.
Thus, according to a general aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus having at least a processing unit, a storage unit and a display unit, including a volatile storage unit and nonvolatile storage unit for storing at least algorithm information for processings executed by the processing unit, processed data inclusive of display-destined data generated in the storage unit, and circuit state information concerning individual circuits incorporated in the information processing apparatus during operation of the information processing apparatus, and a control unit for setting a predetermined operation-mode state in accordance with predetermined rules of transition so as to store selectively the algorithm information, the processed data and the circuit state information in the volatile storage unit and the nonvolatile storage unit in dependence on the conditions imposed externally through manipulating operation performed by user.
In a preferred mode for carrying out the present invention, there may be provided an external power supply, detecting unit and an internal state transition storing unit, wherein the state to which transition is to be made is selectively determined in consideration of manipulation of a start/stop unit performed by the user, the external power supply state and the preceding state transition.
In another mode for carrying out the invention, there may be provided a sleeping state and a hibernating state as the state for holding continuously the internal information.
In yet another mode for carrying out the invention, such arrangement may be adopted that the information processing apparatus can make transition to the sleeping state from the hibernating state in case the external power supply is available for a lengthened time period by way of an AC adaptor or the like connected to the information processing apparatus.
In still another mode for carrying out the invention, the information processing apparatus may incorporate a power storage unit such as a battery or the like, so that when external power supply by way of the AC adaptor or the like is cut or broken abruptly, the information processing apparatus can make transition to the hibernating state by utilizing electric power supplied from the power storage unit.
Further, there may be provided a time measuring unit capable of operating even in the sleeping state.
According to the teachings of the present invention, the information stored in the volatile storage unit incorporated in the information processing apparatus is saved to the nonvolatile storage as a file at a given time point after the activation of the information processing apparatus. This file will be referred to as the hibernation file #1.
Further, the information contained in the volatile storage unit may be saved to the nonvolatile storage device as a file instantaneously when the user performs manipulation for suspending work in the course of operation of the information processing apparatus. In that case, when the user performs operation for restarting the work, then the save processing mentioned above is stopped immediately, whereon the operating state is restored. If otherwise, the save processing is continued. The file of the information saved to the nonvolatile storage unit is referred to as the hibernation file #2.
When the external power supply to the information processing apparatus continues after the saving of the information to the nonvolatile storage unit upon suspension of operation, the power supply to the volatile storage unit is not stopped, but the power supply to those circuits or devices which bear no relation to the function for restoring the state prevailed upon suspension of operation is stopped. This state is referred to as the sleeping state.
When the user performs operation for resuming the work before the power supply to the information processing apparatus is interrupted, the power supply to all the components of the information processing apparatus is restarted for allowing the information processing apparatus to restore the state prevailed before it was suspended.
When the power supply to the information processing apparatus in the sleeping state is broken due to opening of a breaker or for other reason, the information stored in the volatile storage unit during operation of the information processing apparatus is lost. Thus, the information processing apparatus assumes the state in which only the information saved to the nonvolatile storage unit upon suspension of operation is available. This state will be referred to as the hibernating state hereinafter.
When the external power supply to the information processing apparatus is restarted in the hibernating state, the internal information (hibernation file #2) saved to the nonvolatile storage unit upon suspension of operation is automatically restored to the volatile storage unit, whereupon the information processing apparatus assumes the sleeping state. In case where the information processing apparatus failed to restore the hibernation file #2 onto the volatile storage unit or when the user commands restoration of the state prevailed before the suspension of operation, the hibernation file #1 is restored onto the volatile storage unit, whereupon the information processing apparatus assumes the sleeping state.
The above and other objects, features and attendant advantages of the present invention will more easily be understood by reading the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken, only by way of example, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.